


Dead Sail: Ghost Ship 2

by webhead3019



Category: Ghost Ship (2002)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: Time rewinds for the SS Antonia Graza, a haunted Italian ocean liner damned to repeat a treacherous unmanned drift across the Bering Sea. May God help any who cuts her way.





	1. Chapter 1

The story didn’t check out. As clear as a white sunlit dawn, SS Antonia Graza stood afloat before a small salvage crew 10-strong. An inside source told the crew of a shipwreck. She looked as old as a pirate ship, except with rusty steel in the place of wood. As rundown as she most certainly was, the Graza didn’t look to be submerging anytime soon. How Graza preserved herself against the harsh conditions of the sea unmanned and for this long was beyond the minds gazing upon her. Still she stood, a sight for sore eyes.

Munsen groaned, “This ship never sank. Crazy woman. I knew her story was registered bullshit. How do we even know there’s anything of value to be salvaged now?” Karl, the leader of the salvaging operation chuckled, “Come along now. Part of the job is knowing claims are rarely ever authentic.” Karl tapped his forehead and reminded Munsen, “Remember seeing is believing and before they can work hand-in-hand, it’s our job to engage in both. There’s no way of knowing for sure in advance.” Munsen sighed, “Would you stop stalling and just convince me. You’re the magician here. I’m just the asshat who handles your insurance.”

Karl pointed out, “This one is an old soul, at least 50 from my glance. She may look 100 years older than that, but that’s only because she’s seen better days. Just looking that old is enough to implicate Antonia has seen a rather illustrious history, wouldn’t you say? We won’t be going home broker than we came, I’ll tell you that much. There’s bound to be antiques onboard and we’ll be filthy rich for anything that can be measured with a price tag.” Still not convinced, Munsen carried on, “There’s so many teeming fish in the sea and we just had to pick this one. How do you know this isn’t a joke in bad taste? Christ, she looks like she’s been to salvaging Hell already.”

Karl chuckled and stood by his decision, “I have a feeling no one has stepped off her to tell that tale in a long time. I mean look at all that abundant tetanus! Judge a ship by her hull, not the barnacles and half-eaten carcasses below deck. If we’re lucky, we’ll be the first to not die from all the splinters onboard.” Munsen shook him off, “Great. I feel much better now. Thanks for that, Captain.” Karl patted Munsen on the back and worrilessly reassured him, “You’ll live. I’ve kept you alive this long, haven’t I?”

Gabriel, who probably should have been Karl’s second mate, clasped his hands and whistled loudly in accordance, “Look at the size of her, Munsen. Antonia Graza is a gargantuan. Whether you like it or not, she marks our biggest score yet. Even if we weren’t the first to clean this sucker, we definitely won’t be the last. Old ships always have buried secrets just waiting to be unearthed.” Karl pressured Munsen, “Are you really that willing to pass up such a great find? You don’t come across anything quite like this twice. You certainly won’t in our line of work when the demand for such things is kept at a constant high.”

Karl restfully stated, “At the end of the day, you’re my second-in-command and my voice of reason.” Gabriel complained, “Oh, come on. Please don’t make him the voice of reason again. His holding back will be the death of us all.” Karl barked, “I’m the captain and that’s not up for discussion. So what’s the verdict, Munsen?” Munsen gave in, “Well, you don’t have to push me overboard. I mean sure, what the hell? Even if I really fucking hate you guys right about now, it’s exactly as you said. All I want is for you tell me this and it’s the only answer I want, Karl. What can possibly go wrong?”

Karl grinned and answered simply, “Not a fucking thing.” Munsen laughed, “You’d better be right, you crazy bastard. Because if isn’t, I’ll haunt you until the end of your days.” Gabriel cracked open a bottle of scotch and let it spray about the deck. Gabriel cheered along with the rest of the crew, “Now we’re talking!” Despite the captain’s reassurance and the crew’s exuberance, they were not fortune-tellers, nor could they be any less equipped for the job. Little did this search party of sort know, but violent phantoms resided inside SS Antonia Graza.


	2. Chapter 2

Under Construction . . .


End file.
